The Son
by SKBeliever
Summary: AU. Buffy and Liam's relationship is held together by their son. What happens when... I do not want to spoil the story so you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You go on ahead, honey," Buffy smiled at her son as she sat down on the beach chair. She took out her book and began reading. From time to time she looked at her son playing with his friends by the seashore.

"Hi," a tall, blonde man sat down at the edge of her bench. Buffy looked at him for a second before returning to her book. "I see you're reading Maggie Walsh's book there, you know I was her TA once."

"Really?" Buffy sat up, placed down her book and took of her sunglasses. "I'm a big fan of her work."

"Yeah, she's great," the man nodded and smiled. "You studying psychology?"

"Actually, I'm a psychiatrist," Buffy informed him.

"Really?" the man looked at her suprisingly. "Aren't you a little too young to have an M.D."

"Ever heard of people who graduate college when they're eighteen?"

"Uh-huh," the man nodded.

"Well, I'm one of them. Graduated college when I was eighteen, took a year off, then went to med school in a breeze and then specialized in psychiatry. And voila, a 25 year old psychiatrist at your service."

"Wow," the man nodded in awe.

"So what do you do?"

"I have my PhD in psychology. I'm currently working in UC Sunnydale in California right now as a professor," the man told her. "By the way, I'm Riley Finn."

"Pleased to meet you Riley Finn," Buffy shook his hand. "I'm Buffy."

"So you here in vacation then," Riley raised his hand to point at the beach. "It's a nice day today, not too sunny, a lot of clouds in the sky."

"Yeah, it's great. I wouldn't be worrying about having a tan too much," Buffy looked back at the beach to check on her son.

"So, you here with someone?"

"I knew you would be asking that at some point," Buffy smiled at him. "And yes, I'm here with my son. He's over there."  
Riley turned around and saw a boy of about six years waving at Buffy with a smile.

"How about you, are you with someone?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "I'm here with a couple of buddies of mine. Since it's summer, we really have nothing to do so we decided to come here and see the beaches of Florida."

"That's nice. We came here with a couple of friends of mine too. Their kids wanted to see Disney world. Liam wanted to see Disney World, and so we all decided to go."

"I bet, Liam's having a good time."

"Hey, sweetie," Buffy smiled as her son came up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Mommy," Liam hugged her briefly and showed her a seashell proudly. "Look! I found it!"

"That's great, honey. I want you to meet someone, this is Riley," Buffy pointed to Riley.

"Hi," Liam looked at the man.

"Hi there, buddy, you having a great time? I heard you're going to go to Disney World. I bet you're excited," Riley smiled at the boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Mommy's gonna go take me there tomorrow! Right, Mommy?" Liam looked at Buffy.

"Yes, sweetie," Buffy smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Are you tired?"

"Uh-huh," Liam nodded and then looked at Riley again. "Did you go to Disney world?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't. But I heard it's nice there," Riley patted Liam's head and then looked at Buffy. "I've got to go. I have my friends holding my spot in the line to the club."

"A club in the middle of the day?" Buffy raised her eyebrow with a smile. "Didn't know they had those."

"Yeah, here they do," Riley shrugged as he stood up. "By the way, where are you from originally?"

"LA."

"Really? That's two hours from Sunnydale. That's great. Hey, maybe we could catch up some other time. Talk about psychology and stuff...," Riley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be great," Buffy agreed. "Just give me your number."

"I've got no pen or paper, though."

"I've got a good memory," Buffy assured her.

"Right," Riley laughed a little. "I forgot you finished college by eighteen."

"You seem forgetful yourself, though," Buffy laughed with him. Riley gave her his number and took off with a wave. Buffy watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Then she looked down at her son that was already asleep in her arms. She leaned back down again and after a few minutes took her cellphone from her bag and called her husband.

"What?" Liam's angry voice answered.

"I need you to come pick us up, we're going back to the hotel. Where are you anyway?" Buffy asked him.

"At the club," Liam replied angrily. "The hotel is a short walk from the beach, Buffy. Can't you walk alone?"

"Liam is fast asleep and I can't bear wake him up. I can't carry him all the way to the hotel, you know!" Buffy felt her blood boiling. She knew that Liam was probably in the club surrounded by women again.

"Fine," Liam spat and hung up the phone.

"Jerk," Buffy rolled her eyes and placed her cellphone down. She looked down at Liam and smiled. "At least I have you."

---------  
liked it? Review... please?


	2. Interlude 1 'Their Past'

**Interlude - Flashback**

_Buffy Anne Summers met Liam Angelus on her 17th birthday party. He was 25 years old, a succesful business man, a millionaire in his own right, and an actor that has appeared in a few films. He was well-known, in fact, girls practically threw themselves at him. When Buffy was introduced to him, he looked at her with a smile, shooked her hand and then walked away. After an hour or so, he approached her again and asked her to dance. Things escalated from there and the next morning, the first thing Buffy heard was, 'WHAT? She's 17? She's a junior in college! How could that be!'. And after a few more shouts, Liam entered the room and Buffy apologized for not telling him she was 17. They parted their ways and two months later, Buffy found out she was pregnant._

_They signed a pre-nuptial agreement before they got married. Liam didn't want any more children, he only wanted the one in Buffy's womb. He wanted only one heir to his millions. Those were Liam's conditions. Buffy had hers. She wanted to continue her studies after she had the baby. At first, Liam did not agree to her wishes, but agreed soon after Buffy threatened to not live with him in his mansion._

-------  
liked it? Review please.!.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you ready now?" Liam called out to her. Buffy looked up at Liam and nodded.

"Could you get my bags," Buffy pointed out to her bag. Liam bent down to pick it up and her camera slipped out.

"Oh wait, let me get a picture of you two. Liam would love this," Liam focused the camera towards his wife and son and took two shots.

"Okay, that's good. Let's go now."

Liam took Buffy's beach bag and then took Liam Jr. from her arms. "C'mon, buddy, let's put you in a nice big bed."

Buffy stood up and followed Liam towards their hotel.

"Great," Liam sighed as he looked at a paparazzi snapping away. "It's nice to know I'm still wanted."

"I bet some girl would be putting X marks on my face once again," Buffy shook her head. Liam looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the Carlson's anyway?" Liam asked her as they walked.

"They're still at the beach. I already arranged for them to swing by the hotel tomorrow morning. They had their trailer van parked somewhere around here," Buffy told him.

"Liam loves that thing, maybe we should buy one like that," Liam suggested.

"And do what with it?" Buffy scoffed. "Ride around the streets of LA? Park it in the garage and make it Liam's playhouse? You already have a personal plane, Liam. There's no need for you to drive around in a big contraption like that."

Liam didn't say anything else as they walked inside the hotel and rode the elevator to their suite. Buffy took her key card and opened the door. Liam went ahead and placed Liam Jr.on his bed.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked Liam as he was walking out the door.

"Club," Liam nonchalantly said and closed the door after him.

Buffy shook her head and went inside the bedroom to check on Liam Jr.. He was fast asleep under a blanket and Buffy gently layed down beside him and let sleep take its toll on her.

It was two hours later when Buffy woke up, she checked the clock and saw that it was already four in the afternoon. She looked at Liam Jr. who was still asleep and decided he wasn't gonna wake up for a few more minutes so she she went to take her shower.

Liam entered the suite the exact time Buffy started the shower. Liam headed for the bedroom and found Liam Jr. sitting up and rubbing his eyes, clearly just having woken up.

"Hey, sport, you want to go get something to eat? I bet you're hungry," Liam asked his son.

"I want chicken nuggets," Liam Jr. looked at his Dad and yawned.

"There's a Mcdonald's around the corner. We'll just walk going there. C'mon now," Liam walked towards the drawers and pulled out a shirt for Liam Jr.. "Here, wear this."

"How about Mommy?" Liam Jr. asked his father as he put on the t-shirt.

"She'll get something to eat by herself. Now let's go," Liam carried Liam Jr. in his arms and walked towards the bathroom and shouted through the closed door. "Buffy! Liam and I are gonna go to Mcdonald's and eat, okay!"

"Bye, Mommy!" Liam Jr. shouted as they walked out of the suite.

-------

"Go to Mommy, sport," Liam pointed towards Buffy and nudged his son to go to her. She was sitting with a man Liam did not recognize and they looked like they were in deep conversation. He watched as Liam kissed his mother and waved at the other man. Apparently, Liam Jr. already knew who the man was. Liam growled and glared at Buffy when she finally looked at him. Buffy then said goodbye to the man and walked towards Liam.

"Who the hell was that?" Liam glared at Buffy as they walked towards the elevator. Liam Jr. following them.

"None of your business," Buffy did not bother to look at him.

"It seems like my wife was having a nice, deep conversation with another man and THAT makes it my business," Liam stopped in his tracks, pulled Buffy's arm and turned her to face him. "Making new friends already, Buffy?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about that!" Buffy broke free of his grasp and looked at him angrilly. "God knows, there isn't just the two of us in this relationship, Liam. There are a lot of us and you're the only link!"

"At least I do not flaunt them in public," Liam pointed out to her.

"You're all over the tabloids, Liam! How public is that!"

"Mommy, Daddy, are you fighting?" Liam Jr.'s voice suddenly broke into the heavy air. "Is it because of me?"

"Oh god, no, sweetie," Buffy quickly kneeled down infront of her son. "Daddy and Mommy were just talking in loud voices."

"Yeah, sport, we were just talking," Liam took him into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Liam Jr. looked at them and saw them both nod.

"It was nothing, sweetie," Buffy reached out and gently fixed Liam Jr.'s hair.

"Tell you what," Liam propositioned his son as he looked back and still saw the man Buffy was talking with there. "Why don't Mommy and I kiss so that you'd know that we're not fighting."

"What?" Buffy asked, glaring at Liam.

"Kiss, Mommy, kiss!" Liam Jr. reached out to Buffy's head and pulled it towards Liam's. And they kissed. Buffy quickly pulled away and Liam smirked at her and then at the man she was talking to a while ago who was still watching them.

------------  
I know the story doesn't have much of a plot or any hints of what's going to happen at this time but I promise that the story'll unfold chapter by chapter and through the interludes. So please keep on reading... :)

thanks for the reviews. please continue to... Thanks so much!


	4. Interlude 2 '3 years earlier'

A/N: The next few chapters would be interludes/flashbacks. My intention is to let you picture what is really going on behind Buffy and Liam's relationship. _**  
**_

----------_**  
**_

_**Interlude - (3 years earlier)  
**_

_  
"You're gonna be the death of me, woman," Lindsey's Texan accent made Buffy smile.  
_

_"Oh yeah?" Buffy teased him.  
_

_"You trully are," Lindsey nodded.  
_

_"Too bad I'm married, huh, Linds? We could have been cute together," Buffy jokingly said as she placed her hand on the crook of Lindsey's arm.  
_

_"Well, I could sweep you off your feet and ride with you into the sunset in my white horse... I reckon you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
_

_"I'm afraid my husband would come sweeping past us in his BMW and take me back," Buffy shook her head disappointingly.  
_

_"I ain't afraid of Angelus," Lindsey smirked. "I'm afraid of being beaten up by Angelus."  
_

_"You and I both, you and I both," Buffy stopped in her tracks as a black limosine stopped in front of them and out came Liam Angelus in his black suit.  
_

_"Darling, I never knew you had a thing for Texans," Liam looked at Lindsey with evil intentions. "Now, I suggest you let go of my lovely wife, Mcdonald, before I snap your arm in so many places you'd loose count."  
_

_Buffy glared at Liam but still let go of Lindsey's arm. "What are you doing here, Liam?"  
_

_"Why, I came to pick you up, darling," Liam took Buffy's arm and pulled her to him.  
_

_"Let go of me," Buffy angrilly shook his hand away and looked at Lindsey apollogetically. "I'm sorry, Linds, rain check?"  
_

_"Till' tomorrow, Buffy," Lindsey nodded and with one last look at Liam, walked away.  
_

_"Rain check?" Liam raised his eyebrow and looked at Buffy. "You surely do not have plans to meet with that lawyer, now don't you?"  
_

_"Get of my back, bastard!" Buffy shouted at him as she entered the limo.  
_

_"Bastard?" Liam sat down beside her. "You're lucky your son didn't grow up as one!"  
_

_"Don't you dare talk about Liam like that!" Buffy slapped him as hard as she could.  
_

_"Then don't call me one! Cos' I sure am not one!" Liam rubbed his stinging cheek. He could have sworn his brain just did a flip inside his head from the impact of Buffy's slap.  
_

_"Suit yourself," Buffy crossed her arms and looked outside the window. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Liam watched her.  
_

_"Dress up pretty tonight," Liam said in a low voice. "We've got a dinner to go to."  
_

_"I can't," Buffy didn't look at him as she spoke. "I have a test tomorrow, I need to study or I might lose my scholarship."  
_

_"How many times have I told you that I would take care of your expenses? You're as stubborn as an ox!" Liam spatted at her. _

_"And how many times have I told you that you do not need to study your butt of and find a job when I can support you!"  
_

_"I'm just getting ready when the time comes we divorce," Buffy whispered so softly Liam did not catch a word.  
_

_"What did you just say?" Liam mistook her words and grabbed her arm. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
_

_"Stop!" Buffy pulled her arm away and struggled with Liam just so he would not see her tears.  
_

_"God," Liam rolled his eyes as he successfully turned Buffy to face him. "You're crying again?"  
_

_"Aren't you glad that you're the only cause of my tears?" Buffy turned away quickly and wiped her tears.  
_

_"Women..." Liam shook his head in disbelief and they continued their way home in silence._

_ -----------_

Thanks for the reviews. Keep em' comin. grins THANKS!_  
_


	5. Interlude 3 'There IS something'

**_Interlude - (There IS something going on...)_**

_________"I'm going to go eat dinner with some friends tonight," Buffy called out. "I'll be back a little after ten."  
_

_________"Yeah, yeah," Liam didn't look up from what he was reading. She left without another word.  
_

_______----------_

_________"Leave him, Buffy," Lindsey took her hand and squeezed it.  
_

_________"I-I can't," Buffy shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair for our son."  
_

_________"Do you love him?" Lindsey asked.  
_

_________"In some level, I think I do. I need to know that in the end of the day, he's there with our son."  
_

_________"I can be there, Buffy, I'll be there all day not just the end," Lindsey promised her.  
_

_________"Please don't do this to me, Linds," Buffy looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "You know I'm not ready for what you're offering."  
_

_________"I'll wait, Buffy. I'll wait..."  
_

_________"I'm sorry, Linds... I'm sorry," she looked at him sadly but she knew she could never leave her husband because of their son.  
_

_______---------_

_________"Did you have a good time with the Texan lawyer, darling?" Liam smirked as he came down the stairs step by step. He had a whiskey glass on his hand.  
_

_________"Is Liam asleep?" Buffy asked as she tried to pass him on the stairs but his hand quickly grasped her arms and kept her still.  
_

_________"You didn't answer my question, my darling wife."  
_

_________"We talked, Liam, we talked and you didn't answer mine as well."  
_

_________"Talked about what in particular, baby?" Liam grilled her with questions. "And, Liam's asleep the last time I checked."  
_

_________"Nothing," Buffy answered.  
_

_________"NOTHING!" Liam suddenly let her go and threw his whiskey glass at the wall directly behind her. Buffy winced as she felt some pieces of the glass hit her backside. "Does the line, 'Leave him, Buffy.', ring any bells, huh?"  
_

_________"You were spying on us?" Buffy's eyes grew big and looked at him in disbelief.  
_

_________"I always am," Liam told her.  
_

_________"How dare you!" Buffy shouted at him angrilly and stomped her way up the stairs.  
_

_________"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Liam followed her.  
_

_________"Mommy?" Liam Jr.'s voice both stopped them in their tracks and they both looked at him. He was in his blue overall pajamas and was rubbing his eyes as he looked at his parents.  
_

_________"Hey, baby, Mommy thought you were already sleeping," Buffy walked over to her son and kneeled before him.  
_

_________"I can't," Liam Jr. shook his head. "Mommy and Daddy loud voice."  
_

_________"I'm sorry, sweetie, Mommy and Daddy were just talking."  
_

_________"Bleeding, Mommy," Liam Jr.'s eyes went wide as he pointed to the numerous scratches Buffy got from Liam's whiskey glass. _

_________"Li-am kiss boo-boo go away?"  
_

_________"That's alright, sweetie," Buffy smiled at her son's thoughfulness. "Just kiss Mommy and I'll be all better."  
_

_________"Okie," Liam Jr. leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Wuv you, Mommy!"  
_

_________"I love you too, baby," Buffy stood up and picked him up. "Would you like to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?"  
Liam Jr. nodded his little head, his curly light brown hair bouncing up and down.  
_

_________"Don't you dare bring him into this, Buffy," Liam spoke in a low voice. "We're not finished talking yet."  
_

_________"As of tonight, we are," Buffy sternly told him as she went inside their bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
_

_________"Mommy still bleeding," Liam Jr. told her from her lap.  
_

_________"That's nothing we couldn't take care of, sport," Liam ruffled his son's hair as he passed them to go to the bathroom. He came back with a first aid bag in his hands. Liam climbed the bed and kneeled behind Buffy. He gently cleaned her wounds and placed a kiss on each of them.  
_

_________"Daddy kiss boo-boo! All better!" Liam Jr. happily said as he clapped his hands.  
_

_________"Please don't leave me, Buffy, no matter what happens, promise me you'll never leave me," Liam whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Buffy's back. "Please."  
_

_________"You know I won't," Buffy turned around and caressed Liam's cheek. "You know I'll stay forever."  
Liam opened his eyes and found Buffy looking at him, her eyes showing signs of forever. Liam leaned forward and captured Buffy's lips in a sweet lingering kiss.  
_

_________"Humph!" Liam Jr. looked at his parents and shouted to get their attention. They both stopped and looked at him.  
_

_________"Now young man," Liam took Liam Jr. from Buffy's lap and stepped down the bed. He held his son and walked out of the room as he spoke, "You go sleep in your own room. Daddy has a lot of saying sorry to Mommy tonight."  
_

_________"No!" Liam Jr. reached out to Buffy with his small hands as Liam walked away with him.  
_

_________ Buffy smiled at his son's struggles but couldn't suppress the need for Liam's apologies tonight. Her relationship with Liam was a rollercoaster with all the loops and twists and turns a rollercoaster trully deserved. There were times he'd be angry at her for no reason at all. There were times they would fight over the smallest things. And there were those times that he would do the most remarkable and the most sweetest things Buffy could ever imagine. When she told Lindsey about her contentment knowing that in the end of the day her son has a father, she never said that it was her contentment of having Liam's arms around her at night that really made her stay. Even if she knew there was no love, she knew there was something else much deeper going on between them.  
_

_________Liam came back a few minutes later and went straight to Buffy, kissing her as he showed him how trully sorry he was for the rest of the night._

_________------------_

_______Liked it? Review please? Pretty PLEASE!_


	6. Interlude 4 'Love Nonetheless'

**_Interlude - (Loved nonetheless...) _**

_"You up for a ride, tiger?" Lilah smiled mischievously to Liam as she leaned down for her cleavage to show.  
_

_"Um," Liam looked at her for a second and went back to his work. "No, thanks."  
_

_"What?" Lilah asked, irritated. "You go out with other women, take them on dates, but you won't even give me one night?"  
_

_"I take women on dates, Lilah, but I don't fuck them. My wife has full property of my dick," Liam never took his eyes of the papers he was reading as he spoke to Lilah.  
_

_"Afraid of giving the Misus some kind of STD?" Lilah smirked.  
_

_"Not really, Lilah. Me and the Misus never have sex without a condom. Never."  
_

_"Never?"  
_

_"I do not know how you got to work here when you can't even comprehend a simple word such as never, Lilah," Liam shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you're not fit for the position you currently hold."  
_

_"Suit yourself," Lilah shrugged. "You have to remember that there are still a lot of fish in the sea."  
_

_"I already caught mine," Liam murmured as he tore his eyes away from what he was reading to the photo of Buffy, Liam Jr., and him on his desk._

_--- --- ---_

_"What the HELL are you doing?" Liam growled as he stood infront of Buffy, trying to cover up her almost naked body.  
_

_"Going for a swim," Buffy slurred her words, clearly showing that she was drunk.  
_

_"Swim? It's freezing cold, Buffy. And we have guests," Liam reminder her as he glanced and glared at the people looking at her. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
_

_"Then let's make it a swimming party!" Buffy grinned as she swiftly took a glass from a passing waiter and held it high up in the air. "Swim! Everybody let's swim!"  
_

_"I suggest you stop the drinking, baby," Liam took the glass from her hands and held it in his. "And you'd better go back up to our room and get some sleep. You're gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning."  
_

_"Tomorrow be damned! C'mon, Liam, take your clothes off and we'll go skinny dipping," Buffy playfully pulled at his coat.  
_

_"I would have appreciated that line if we weren't with at least fifty people right now," Liam rolled his eyes as Buffy still continued on pulling at his clothes. He took her arm and led her inside the house. "Now, I think you'd better go inside now and get some sleep."  
_

_"But I can't leave our guests!" Buffy pointed at all the people staring at her.  
_

_"They'll still be here when you wake up tomorrow, Buffy," Liam lied as he continued to lead her towards the stairs.  
_

_"Okay," Buffy nodded and let herself be led up to their room. He placed her down on the bed. Buffy pulled him to her with an unbelievable strength and Liam ended up on top of her. "You're heavy."  
_

_"I sure am," Liam whispered as he placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. "God, baby, if we didn't have guests, this would have been a lovely evening for us."  
_

_"I loved you, Liam," Buffy looked at him gently as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.  
_

_"Loved?" Angel looked at his wife and picked himself off of her. He looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant by the past tense of the verb. He shrugged it and walked back to the party downstairs.  
_

_------------_

Review please. :)


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while... a LONG while... I just realized I last updated this on Sept.9. Woah. haha. I've been preoccupied with school... _and _my Grey's Anatomy fics... Anywayz... here goes chapter 3...**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 3**

"Mommy, the tiger's lookin' at me," Liam Jr. pointed to the tiger and looked back at Buffy and Liam.

"Yeah, sport, he thinks you look yummy," Liam joked.

"Nu-uh!" Liam Jr. shook his head and frowned. He looked at the tiger fearfully and then ran towards Buffy. "Mommy!"

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll save you," Buffy picked him up. Liam Jr. hugged her tightly. He pouted and stuck his tongue out towards Liam. Liam laughed and tried to take Liam Jr. from Buffy's arms.

"No, Daddy!" Liam Jr. held on more tightly to Buffy. "You're gonna feed me to the tiger!"

"I sure will," Liam nodded as he playfully pulled on Liam Jr..

"Mommy, help me!"

"Don't mind your Daddy, sweetie, he's just trying to scare you."

Liam Jr. smiled and stuck his tongue out towards Liam once again.

* * *

"Are you gonna hold my hand, Mommy?" Liam Jr. asked her as they waited in line to the carousel.

"Of course, I will, sweetie. But don't you want to ride in your own horse?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," Liam Jr. nodded. "But will you still hold my hand?"

"If you want to," Buffy nodded. Liam Jr. smiled at her and placed his little hand on Buffy's.

"I love you, Mommy," Liam Jr. looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie," Buffy smiled back at her son.

"There's Daddy now!" Liam Jr. pointed.

Buffy followed his gaze and found Liam talking to a woman in a short skirt. She was laughing at something Liam has just said.

"Who's that, Mommy?" Liam Jr. looked up at her as he pointed at the woman with Liam.

"I don't know, sweetie," Buffy smiled down at him and squeezed his hand.

Liam Jr. frowned and looked back at his Daddy. He then let go of Buffy's hand and ran towards Liam.

"Sweetie!" Buffy reached out to him but he was already half way to where Liam was standing with the woman.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Liam Jr. stood beside him and took his hand.

"Hey, buddy," Liam picked him up.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Liam Jr. looked at the redhead with his green eyes.

"I'm Anna," the lady answered.

"Mommy's waiting for us, Daddy," Liam Jr. pointed over at Buffy who was standing in line. "C'mon!"

"I'll catch ya' later," Liam, with a wink and a smile, left Anna alone and went back to Buffy who was standing impatiently in the line. He stood beside her as he placed down Liam Jr. "What? You can't do your dirty work along, you even had to send Liam to do it?"

"He ran off," Buffy glared at him. "You know I don't give a rat's ass about what you do just as long as you don't do it infront of Liam."

"Or just not infront of you," Liam smirked at her. "I know you get jealous."

"You're a little too full of yourself," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Daddy," Liam Jr. tugged his hand. "Are you going on the carousel?"

"I'm not exactly a big fan of going around in circles, buddy," Liam told his son. "I'm just going to watch by the fence."

"But..." Liam Jr. frowned and pouted.

"Fine," Liam nodded, playfully tousling his son's hair. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Liam Jr. grinned widely.

The three of them rode on the carousel, Liam Jr. the only one riding on a horse, Buffy and Liam on both sides of his horse. The woman in front of them generously offered to take a picture of them, Liam handed her the camera and the three of them all smiled brightly.

"I'm tired," Liam Jr. yawned. They just got off the carousel and they were heading for another kiddie ride.

"You want to go home now, sweetie?" Buffy asked him.

"No," he shook his head and looked up at her with worried eyes. "Are we going home now?"

"Not yet," Buffy shook her head as she fixed his cap. "Are you sure you do not want to go home now though? We could always come back tomorrow, baby."

"No," Liam Jr. shook his head. "No more tomorrow."

"We could always come back tomorrow, buddy," Liam picked up his son.

"I want to stay," Liam Jr. pleaded. "Please?"

"Then we'll stay, sweetie," Buffy assured her son who grinned widely despite his sleepy eyes.

* * *

"Pleaseeee?" Liam Jr. begged. "Please Mommy? Please?"

"What do you think?" Buffy looked over at Liam. With a few seconds of hesitation, Liam nodded.

"Do whatever you want," Liam huffed and walked towards their car.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with Mommy and Daddy?" Buffy asked her son once again.

"I wanna ride on that!" Liam Jr. pointed at the RV.

"Fine, sweetie," Buffy nodded.

"We'll meet you at the hotel then, we'll drop him off," Edna Carlson told Buffy.

"Bye, Mommy!" Liam Jr. waved furiously at her as he walked over to the RV and Buffy towards their car.

Buffy got into their car and Liam followed the RV out of the parking lot to head to their hotel.

"I made reservations for dinner tonight," Liam told her. "I had the concierge get a babysitter for Liam."

"Babysitter?"

"He'll be fine," he could sense the hesitation on her voice.

"I'm not leaving our son with a total stranger."

"Fine," Liam sighed. "We'll take him."

Buffy gave him an unappreciative gaze and she rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the road. Liam smirked and tore his eyes from the road for a second to look at her. He was surprised when she suddenly shouted his name in horror.

"LIAM!!!" Buffy screamed as she saw the truck slam into the RV. Liam stepped on the brakes and quickly placed his right arm in front of Buffy to stop her from crashing forward.

Apparently, it wasn't his name she shouted.

It was their son's.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Hmmm...**


	8. Chapter 4

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 4  
**

"LIAM!!!" Buffy screamed as she saw the truck slam into the RV. Liam stepped on the brakes and quickly placed his right arm in front of Buffy to stop her from crashing forward. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asked Buffy.

"Liam, oh god, Liam," Buffy looked straight ahead in shock at the wreck.

"Buffy," Liam called out to her once again. "Are you okay?"

"Liam," Buffy spoke and quickly got out of the car.

"Buffy!" Liam shouted and quickly followed her out of the car and held on to Buffy who was trying to run towards the wreck. "Buffy, stop!"

"Liam's in there!" Buffy screamed as she tried to force herself out of Liam's grip. "Oh god, my baby's in there."

"Buffy, stop!" Liam hugged Buffy tightly to himself. He looked around and saw other people coming out of their cars. "Someone call 911!"

"I've got it!" A man, already on his cell phone, shouted back.

"Liam, we have to go get Liam, we have to go get him," Buffy struggled once more.

"Buffy, we have to wait for the paramedics," Liam calmly told her. Sirens were heard and in a few seconds, paramedics were going into the wreck.

"Sir," A policeman stepped in front of Buffy and Liam. "We need you to step away from the scene."

"Our son is in there," Liam told the policeman.

"Oh god," Buffy cried out as she saw Liam Jr. in a gurney being pulled by two paramedics.

"We've got a boy here, about six years, possible head trauma, weak pulse," The paramedic informed the others. "We're gonna lose him if we don't do something right now, move! Contact the hospital right now and tell them to clear a table."

All the other paramedics hovered over Liam Jr.'s body and rolled him into the ambulance.

"Buffy, Buffy," Liam spoke gently, not wanting to further Buffy's shaking. "We have to get to the car and drive to the hospital. C'mon, baby."

"No, Liam," Buffy shook her head and stared at the ambulance pulling away.

"We have to go now, Buffy," Liam gently told her. He turned the policeman and spoke to him. "Could you clear out a path? We need to follow the ambulance, that's our son in there. That's our car over there."

"Yes, sir," The policeman quickly worked.

"Now, c'mon, baby, let's go." This time, Buffy nodded and Liam led her to the car and put on her seatbelt and quickly ran to his side and drove after the ambulance.

* * *

"I shouldn't have let him ride with them, I shouldn't have let him ride with them," Buffy shook her head as she cried. They were already in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell them about Liam Jr..

"We both let him ride with them, baby," Liam looked at Buffy. "We didn't know this would happen."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Buffy cried as she looked at Liam, pleading with her eyes to confirm what she just said. "He's gonna be alright. Please tell me, he's gonna be alright, Liam. Please tell me."

"He's gonna be alright, Buffy, he's gonna be alright," Liam hugged Buffy and let her cry her heart out. Liam repeated his reply, but deep inside, he knew things were never gonna be the same.

They stayed that way until the a doctor came out of the other room. The doctor stepped towards them and took out his mask.

"Mr. Matthews?"

"How's Liam?" Buffy asked immediately.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," The doctor shook his head slowly. "We did everything we can but we lost him on the table."

"No," Buffy shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"Liam suffered a whiplash as we call it, his brain collided into his skull and caused internal bleeding. There were no visible trauma on his body, the bleeding was internal. I'm really sorry for your loss," The doctor looked at them for a while and then left them alone to tend to their grief.

"He's lying, Liam, tell me he's lying!" Buffy looked up at Liam.

"Buffy..." Liam held her to him. He tried to find the right words to say but he knew that nothing would ever make anything right for them at that moment.

* * *

"We need a flight to LA," Liam talked to his secretary on his phone, his eyes closed the whole time. "No, we can't wait for the private plane. We need the quickest possible way there. For the next hour would be the best suitable time. And call William and tell him to contact Fisher and Sons and arrange for a funeral service."

"Yes sir."

"Call me back when you book the flight," Liam hung up the phone and opened his eyes. He looked at Buffy asleep on the bed and sighed. He walked to the bed and carefully sat down beside Buffy on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I'm sorry I can't make things better for us," Liam whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

The shrill buzzing of Liam's cell phone made him stand up and step away from the bed.

"Sir? I already called Mr. William and he told me that it'll be arranged. And I already booked you and Mrs. Matthews first class tickets to LA, it'll leave in two hours, Mr. Matthews."

"Good," Liam nodded and hung up the phone quickly. He sighed and looked at Buffy, reaching out to gently touch her cheeks. His cell phone once again buzzed.

"Liam," William's voice came from the other end of the line. "Your secretary called me and told me to call Fisher and Sons. Did something happen?"

"Um, yeah," Liam stood up and left the room, leaving Buffy. "It's Liam. H-he's gone. There was an accident."

"Bloody hell. What happened?"

"Car accident," Liam could barely continue what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry, Liam, I really am. How are you and Buffy?"

Liam sighed. "I'm dealing, I guess. I don't know about Buffy though, the doctor gave her some sleeping pills to calm her down. I'm worried about her."

"I'll call you back, mate," William bid goodbye.

Liam entered the room once again and sat down beside Buffy's sleeping form. Her cheeks were wet with tears and all Liam could do was wipe them away. He didn't know what to do. He felt numb. His son was gone.

Their son was gone.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Hi...**


End file.
